Total Drama Castaways
by Reading10
Summary: Thirteen brand new competitors report to Camp Wawanakwa for a brand new season, to compete for 1,000,000! It's the Killer Sharks versus the Screaming Owls in this thrilling competition. Only one can win, while the rest must walk the Dock of Shame, and leave in the Helicopter of Losers.
1. Episode 1, Part 1: The Thirteen Campers

**Total Drama Castaways**

**Episode 1, Part 1: The Thirteen Competitors**

Chris McLean stood on The Dock of Shame at Camp Wawanakwa, smiling at the cameras, "Welcome to another brand new, exciting season of _Total Drama_! This season, thirteen brand new, and very dramatic contestants have been chosen to report to this island to compete for $1,000,000!"

The host walked down the dock, smiling, "These contestants will be split onto two teams, and will have to compete in challenges! Each challenge, the winners will get a reward for their hard work, while the losers will have to vote off one of their own!"

"Then, the eliminated camper will have to depart from the island in the new and improved..."

A helicopter with a picture of Chris's head stamped on the side appeared next to the dock, "...Helicopter of Losers! Yep, The Boat of Losers sort of broke down after last season, so we decided to get a new mode of transportation! Sort of cool, huh?"

The helicopter departed, and the camera zoomed back to Chris's face.

"So, there are twelve new contestants this season! Who are they? Which ones will be loved by the audience, and which ones will be hated? Find out when we return to _Total Drama Castaways_!"

* * *

When the cameras turned back on, Chris was still standing on The Dock of Shame, smiling.

"Yep, we're still here! Like the new title? I sure do! I picked it out myself as a matter of fact," he said proudly, "But now, let's meet our brand new contestants!"

The camera zoomed out to the lake, where a yacht was speeding towards the island. On the top deck, there were three people standing aboard.

"First, we have Freddie and Adriana!" Chris's voice came in.

The obvious boy and girl were standing next to each other, while Adriana was sketching a picture in her notepad, while Freddie looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

Adriana realized that someone was peering over her shoulder, and she looked up. Freddie quickly looked away, not wanting her to think she was a creep.

Suddenly, from behind the two, popped up the third person. He was tall, and rather buff, so he easily pushed Freddie out of the way, and stood happily next to Adriana.

"Hey there," he said happily, causing Freddie to groan as he stood back up.

"That's Aidan," Chris's voice said.

The camera zoomed down to a lower deck, where five more people were standing and talking. Or rather, talking _and _fighting.

"Here's Aurora, Michael, Lindsey, and Jay!" Chris's voice said.

Aurora looked like a rather prim and propper girl, and was trying to ignore Michael who was standing next to her, quoting entries from his Bible that was tucked underneath his arm.

Next to them, Lindsey and Jay were looking at opposite sides, and finally looked each other, and smiled.

"Ah, teen romance," Chris's voice said, "I hate it. Finally on this deck, we have Jesse,"

There was a bad boy standing down the aisle from the other four contestants, who was strumming his guitar, tuning it.

He noticed the camera, and scowled, "Leave me alone,"

"Oh, tough boy," Chris's voice chuckled, "Anyway! Here's our final five contestants!"

The camera zoomed down the third and final deck of the yacht, where the five contestants were standing.

"Kyle and Ali..."

A boy, or at least what appeared to be a boy, was standing on the deck, wearing a dress and a wig. He wore lipstick and golden earrings.

"Hey boys!" Kyle's voice rang out as he waved to the crowd.

Ali, who was standing next to him, raised an eyebrow, "Oh my God, that is disgusting,"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What? You got a problem with the way I dress, honey?"

As the two argued, the camera flashed down the aisle where two girls were eying the hot boy that was standing before them.

"Clara, Sara, and Paul!" Chris's voice exclaimed.

"Omigosh, Sara, look at him!" Clara's high pitch voice rang out.

"I know!" Clara shouted in agreement.

Paul faced the camera, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Soon, the camera turned back to Chris, who was smiling, "Well, those are our twelve who will be competing for $1,000,000 this season! Now, let's throw 'em a curveball! What do you think?"

The host pulled out a remote, and hit the button.

The yacht out on the lake suddenly blew up, causing all twelve contestants to fly into the lake.

Out by the lake, both Clara and Sara were struggling to keep their heads above water.

Jesse swam by them, raising an eyebrow at them as he passed. He swam towards the shore, passing Adriana and Freddie. Both were treading water, and Adriana was struggling to keep her book above water.

"Do you want me to carry that for you? I'm a pretty good swimmer," Freddie said proudly.

Adriana raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Sure," Freddie replied. As he reached for the notebook, suddenly Aidan burst out of the lake, and snatched it.

"Don't let this loser carry it for you," Aidan snapped, "Let a real man carry it!"

The king bee broke out into a full on breathstroke, towards shore. Adriana's eyes widened, and a smile formed on her face.

"Oh, wow," she said, smiling.

Adriana then started swimming towards the shore, leaving Freddie confused.

Meanwhile, Kyle was screaming, and flapping his arms around, "My hair! My dress! It's all getting wet!"

"Oh please," Aurora and Ali both said in unison, and then eyed each other, and growled.

"Are you homosexual?" Michael asked, suddenly appearing behind Kyle, "You must repent for your sin,"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Both Aurora and Ali started chuckling, but then realized what they were doing, and shot each other nasty glares as they swam towards the shore.

On the shore, Jesse sat cross-legged, tuning his guitar, when he realized that he had an audience.

Lindsey was standing behind him, watching.

"Can I help you?" Jesse snapped, glaring at her. Lindsey gasped, and then walked away, only to bump into Jay.

"Oh, sorry," Lindsey said, looking at the ground, "Wasn't watching where I was going,"

Jay smiled, "It's OK. I'm Jay,"

"Lindsey," the brown headed girl said.

"But..." Jay said, scratching his head, "Thought there was already a Lindsay on this show,"

"No," Lindsey chuckled, "My name has an 'e' in it. Her's had an 'a' in it,"

Jay nodded, "Oh, ok. Got it,"

While the two continued to converse, Clara and Sara finally made it to the shore, and nearly forgot the fact that they had almost drowned when they saw Paul taking off his shirt to dry it.

"Wow," Sara said, beaming, "He is like, so hot!"

Paul raised an eyebrow at the camera.

"Idiots," he muttered.

Suddenly, over the loudspeaker croaked the voice of Chris, "Campers, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Please dry off, and report to the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chris stood behind his oil drum while the thirteen contestants sat on the stumps before him.

"Welcome to _Total Drama Castaways_, everyone!" he let out, raising his hands to the air, "You lucky twelve have been chosen to come here, to Camp Wawanakwa, to compete for $1,000,000,"

"I'll be doing all the competing," Aidan boasted, "And eventual winning,"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, and leaned over to Jay, "Is that guy for real or what?" he asked.

However, Jay didn't hear him, as he was too busy smiling at Lindsey.

"What did you say, dude?" he asked, finally being brought back to attention.

While the two talked, Chris was beginning to explain the rules of the game, "It's simple. You'll be living on this island and will be competing in challenges in teams! Each challenge, one team will win, and the other will lose. The losers will then have to eliminate one of their own. The loser will have to take The Dock of Shame to The Helicopter of Shame where they will be flown away!"

"Wow," Michael said, "I never realized it was that simple," he looked to the skies, "Thank you God,"

Aidan raised an eyebrow, "Who the Hell are you talking to?"

"My Lord and savior," Michael said, smiling.

"Give me a break," Aidan folded his arms, and scoffed.

Chris, noticing the tension, smiled, "Any questions from you guys?"

Adriana raised her hand, and Chris called on her, "Um, Chris? What exactly are the teams?"

"Good question," Chris said, pulling out a peice of paper, "I have already picked out the teams for this season. If I call your name, please step to my right," he said, and then finished.

"Clara,"

"Sara,"

"Paul,"

"Jesse,"

"Lindsey,"

"Ali,"

"Aurora,"

The seven stepped to Chris's right, and got to know their fellow team members. Clara and Sara were smiling greatly at Paul who was glaring at Chris for putting _both _of them on his team; Jay was staring at Lindsey with saddness in his eyes; Jesse was folding his arms and looking around; finally, Ali and Aurora were glaring at each other with their arms folded.

"I can't believe you put me on a team with her!" Ali shouted at the host, pointing a long finger at Aurora.

"Excuse me?" Aurora asked.

Chris chuckled, "Ladies, please calm down. You seven are offically known as..." he held up a banner, and threw it to them, to which Jesse caught. It unrolled to reveal an owl in mid-flight.

"...The Screaming Owls!" he exclaimed. As soon as Chris announced it, he looked over to the remaining six, who were already huddled to Chris's left, "As for you six,"

"Aidan,"

"Freddie,"

"Adriana,"

"Jay,"

"Kyle,"

"Michael,"

"You will all be known as..."

Chris threw them a banner, and Aidan caught, snatching it out reach as Freddie was about to catch it. It unrolled to reveal a shark in mid-swim.

"...The Killer Sharks!"

The two newly formed teams looked around, and then realized what had just taken place.

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, folding her... sorry, _his_ arms, "They have one more player than us! That's not fair!"

"Get over it; thirteen isn't divisble by two," Chris chuckled, "Now, as usual, you all can use the confessional can which is surprisingly still intact,"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Ali**_** - **_/waves the air in front of her face/ "And not-so surprisingly still smells,"

**Aurora - **/scowls/ "That Ali will be the first to go off our team. I can guarentee you that,"

**Lindsey - **"It kind of stinks to think that Jay isn't on my team," /sighs/ "Well, hopefully we'll meet if we both make it to the merge,"

**Aidan - **"That wimp Freddie actually thinks that he has a chance in this game," /chuckles/ "It's going to be so much fun seeing him ride that stupid helicopter home,"

**Adriana - **"Sure, Aidan can be mean. But he's really cute," /smiles/

**Freddie - **"I mean, I'm not really looking for a relationship, since I want that money. But when I met Adriana, I mean, she's pretty cute," /sighs/ "But who am I kidding? I'd never have a chance with her! She likes guys like Aidan,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"These are your cabins," Chris said, leading the campers down the path to where the two cabins were placed, "Owls get the east cabin, Sharks get the west. Unpack and meet in the Mess Hall in half an hour for lunch,"

"Good," Michael said, smiling, "I'm starving,"

Freddie blinked, "Dude, haven't you seen this show before?"

"Nope. I just signed up for it to help spread the word of God for the New Covenant Fellowship," he picked up his Bible, "Care to read a passage with me?"

"No thanks. I'm Catholic," Freddie said, and then walked into the Sharks cabin.

* * *

_**Killer Sharks Cabin - Boys Side**_

"Listen up," Aidan snapped as the four other boys filed into the cabin, "I get a bunk to myself. No questions asked,"

Michael raised a hand, "I have a question,"

"Go read your Bible, you creep," Aidan snapped again, and then started unpacking by throwing his boxers onto the bed.

Soon, Kyle and Michael took the other bunk bed, and Jay said he was comfortable sleeping on the floor, as he said he usually did it all the time at home.

Freddie approached Aidan, "Um, dude; can I use the other bunk. You're not really using it for anything, anyway,"

Aidan sat down on the bottom bunk, "This is my couch," his finger pointed to the bunk above him, "And that's my bed. Got a problem with that?"

"No," Freddie groaned, "Not at all,"

* * *

_**Killer Sharks Cabin - Girls Side**_

Adriana was surprised to notice that she was the only girl on the Killer Sharks, and thus had an entire side of the cabin to herself.

She began to unpack, and was halfway done when a knock came on the door.

Freddie popped his head into the room, opening up the door slightly, "It's me," he said.

"Hey," Adriana said, smiling, "Come on in,"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly how to say this, but," Freddie sighed, "There's not enough room in the boys side," he said, "So I was wondering-"

Adriana nodded, "Sure, I don't mind. I have to share a room with my little brother anyway. But I'll have to put a curtain up through the middle of the room then to give me some privacy,"

Freddie smiled.

"Whatever works for you," he said, and started to unpack.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera**_

**Adriana - **"Was I little creeped out that I'm sharing a cabin with a guy I hardly even know?" /nods/ "Sure. But it's better than sharing a cabin with someone like Kyle,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Screaming Owls Cabin - Boys Side**_

Paul and Jesse started to unpack in their cabin, and realized that they were the only two males on the team.

"At least we get a whole bunk to ourselves," Paul offered.

"Leave me alone," Jesse growled, and sat his guitar on the bottom bunk. He started to unpack, leaving Paul to be confused.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Paul - **"Not everyone's going to be friendly. At least I'm not dealing with sleeping in a cabin with the two idiots. Now _that _would be scary,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Screaming Owls Cabin - Girls Side**_

However, on the girls side of the cabin, it was another story.

Ali and Aurora were fighting, yet again, while Clara and Sara were chatting about how cute they thought Paul was.

The only one who _wasn't _socializing was Lindsey.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Lindsey - **/sighs/ "I really wish Jay would've been on our team," /blinks/ "Not that I think it's cute or anything. I mean, he's a hick!"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Mess Hall**_

The thirteen campers filed into the Mess Hall a half an hour later, only to be welcomed by none other than Chef Hatchet.

"Listen up," the cook snarled, while mixing a pot of stew, "I cook it three times a day, and you'll eat it, three times a day! Got it?"

"Yes sugar," Kyle flirted, twirling the hair on his wig.

Chef raised an eyebrow at the cross-dresser, but eventually rolled his eyes, "Now get your grub, and eat it!"

Sitting on the kitchen counter were thirteen bowls of the stew that Chef had been stirring. They all took their bowls, and sat down at the respective tables.

"This is so disgusting," Ali said.

"For once, I agree with you," Aurora said, rolling her eyes.

Lindsey sighed, and looked over to the Sharks table, where Jay was sitting, and scarfing down his meal. He looked over, and their eyes caught.

Aidan noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Aidan - **"Hmm; a relationship with members from each team? That could come in handy at some point," /rubs his hands/ "Here we go,"

_**End Confessional **_

* * *

Chris stepped into the Mess Hall after the lunch had been finished, with a big smirk on his face.

"Campers, are you ready for your first challenge?" he asked, holding up two sheets of paper.

"What do you think he'll make us do?" Jay asked, looking around.

Freddie's eyes widened, realizing something, "Wait, nobody say anything!"

"It's our first challenge," Michael said, shrugging, "How-"

"Shut up!" Freddie exclaimed, "When DJ said that last season, everybody had to jump off a cliff _and _his team lost the challenge,"

But Freddie was too late.

"-hard could it be?"

A smirk spread across Chris's face, "I'm afraid that this challenge won't be at the same level of danger as last season's," he said, "But it could be if _I _wanted it to be! Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to embark on the first ever, _Wawanakwa Team Scavenger Hunt_!"

Ali raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

* * *

**The Screaming Owls - **Clara, Sara, Paul, Lindsey, Jesse, Ali, Aurora

**The Killer Sharks - **Jay, Aidan, Freddie, Adriana, Kyle, Michael

**Eliminated - **None

* * *

**A/N - **Well, I had this idea in my head to do a short-mini competition series set on Camp Wawanakwa, and decided to publish it! The Drama House is still being worked on; each chapter is like, twenty some pages on Microsoft Word. So, enjoy this!

-Reading10


	2. Episode 1, Part 2: Worry Wawanakwa

**Total Drama Castaways**

**Episode 1, Part 2: Worry Wawanakwa **

"Our first challenge, already?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ali growled at the proper one, "Will you just shut up? You've been complaining about everything since we got here!"

"And like your so prim and proper," Aurora spat back.

"Girls," Chris snapped, bringing the two Owls back into focus, "Now, if you will all follow me outside, I'll explain the rules of the challenge,"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera**_

**Ali – **"Jerk,"

**Aurora – **"Creep,"

**Together – **"Skank,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Outside, the two teams stood next to each other, facing Chris who was standing in front of them.

"Well, welcome to your first challenge. As I said in the Mess Hall, today's challenge is called the _Wawanakwa Team Scavenger Hunt_!" Chris explained, "Now, each team will receive a list of items to find, and will have to find them. Now, these items are hidden all around the island in extremely hard places!"

"Great," Jesse said, folding his arms.

"Piece of cake," Aidan bragged, looking over to his team, where Adriana giggled when he winked at her.

Chris handed a paper to Ali, to which Aurora immediately snatched it out of her hand.

"Give me that," she snapped, and started to read items off the list. Her jaw dropped as she read some of the items aloud.

"We need to find hair gel, a brush, hairspray…" Aurora droned on.

"How else do you expect me to look this good without those items?" Chris asked as he handed the other paper to Aidan, who proudly took it.

"First team to retrieve all of these items wins immunity, while the losers must vote off one of their own tonight at the elimination ceremony," Chris said.

Freddie raised his hand, "Wait a minute; there's an awful lot of items on this list,"

Chris chuckled.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! I've already split your teams up into two groups to split up the lists," Chris said. He turned to the Screaming Owls, and smiled, "For the Owls first group, we have Clara, Sara, Jesse, and…"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Paul - ***eyes twitches* "Please don't choose me! Please don't choose me!"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"…Paul!" Chris exclaimed.

Paul let out a loud groan, and looked over to where Clara and Sara were standing with an already annoyed Jesse.

"God help me," Paul said, walking over to the three, a bit too loudly.

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain!" Michael immediately blurted out, waving a finger at the model.

"Can it," Paul snapped.

Chris chuckled, "And the second team will consist of Lindsey, Ali, and Aurora!" he said, smiling.

"Watch it," Ali snapped at the proper girl.

"You," Aurora shot back.

"Oh no," Lindsey whimpered.

"Shut up!" both Ali and Aurora shouted back towards the independent girl, causing her to cower in fear.

"As for the Sharks, the first group consists of Adriana, Freddie, and…"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Freddie - ***looks nervous* "Don't choose Aidan. Don't choose Aidan!"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"…Aidan," Chris finished.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Freddie – **"Oh shi—"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Aidan flexed his muscles as Adriana stepped towards him, and watched her giggle. Freddie, who was standing behind the two, noticed this, and let out an annoyed groan.

Chris noticed Freddie's response, and chuckled, "Goodie! I can see you'll all get along just right! Now, the final group for the Sharks consists of Michael, Jay, and Kyle!"

Kyle licked his lips, "Oh boy," he said, batting his eyes as he looked over to Jay, who groaned.

"Not homo," Jay said, smacking his forehead.

Michael gasped, "I cannot be in the presence of this homosexual! It is a sin!"

"Oh please," Kyle rolled his eyes, "You know you want me,"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Jay – **"That is so disgusting,"

**Michael - ***quickly flaps through his Bible* "Please give me a passage to read to Kyle!"

* * *

"Alright," Chris said, clapping his hands together, "So the four groups have been decided! Divide up the items on your lists, and head out!"

After a few minutes of discussions between groups, Chris interrupted them.

"Alright, let's get this whole thing started!" Chris exclaimed, "On your marks,"

"Get set,"

"GO!"

The four groups rushed off, leaving Chris alone in the middle of the campgrounds. His watch beeped, and he smiled.

"Ah, it's time for my spa appointment," he said, smiling.

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Clara, Sara, Paul, Jesse**_

Paul blinked his eyes as he tried to block out the cheerful noises of Clara and Sara behind him.

"Why did I ever sign up for this show?" Paul muttered, looking up to the skies.

"O my God, Clara," Sara said, "Look at Paul's butt!"

"O my God, Sara! You're totally right! Paul's butt is cute!" Clara exclaimed.

Jesse chuckled from the side as he held the list of items in his hand, "Alright, looks like we need to find four things,"

"And they are…" Paul led on, expecting Jesse to continue.

"You expect me to read it?" Jesse snapped, throwing the list to Paul, who caught it in an annoyed tone.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera**_

**Jesse – **"The nerve of some people,"

**Paul – **"I'm having a hard time deciding who is more annoying: the wonder twins or Jesse,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**The Killer Sharks – Aidan, Freddie, Adriana**_

The tension in the air was clearly visible as the three walked through the woods, searching for the items on their list.

Aidan and Adriana were talking while Freddie walked behind them, sighing.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Freddie – **"So anyway; it's pretty clear that Adriana likes Aidan. That means I have no chance with her at all," *sighs* "I sort of saw this coming, anyway,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"So what's on the list, Aidan?" Freddie asked, butting in between the two.

Aidan growled at the hopeless romantic, and pushed him out of the way, "When I say we'll get to the challenge, we'll get to the challenge!"

Adriana sighed, "You know, he has a point. We should focus on the challenge—"

"We'll get to it," Aidan said, smiling sweetly at Adriana.

"Oh, OK," Adriana giggled when she saw Aidan's pearly white smile.

Freddie stood up from the ground and sighed as he dusted off his shirt. He looked around, and noticed that the two were far ahead of him. He sighed, and started to run after them.

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Lindsey, Ali, Aurora**_

"Will you just shut up and let me find this stuff?" Ali snapped at the proper girl.

Aurora groaned, and pulled out her nail filer as she started to file her nails. "This is so annoying," she groaned.

"So are you," Ali said.

Before Aurora could come back with a snappy comment, her eyes caught on something that was hidden in the bushes.

"What was on that list again?" Aurora asked.

Ali scoffed, "Why should I tell you?"

"What was on the list?" she repeated; her voice tone was rising now.

"Hair gel, a hair brush, concealer, a can of hair spray—"

"That's it!" Aurora let out, and scampered over to the bush. She pulled out a can of hairspray, and turned around to beam at Ali.

Ali rolled her eyes and snatched the can, "Give me that," she snapped.

As Ali took the hairspray can, Aurora looked around, "Hey, where'd the other girl go, anyway?"

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Cabins**_

"So you came, huh?" Jay asked, walking into the cabin.

Lindsey stood up, and turned around to look at the hick, "Yeah. I was starting to think you wouldn't show,"

"Well, it took me a little while to get away from my group," the hick shuddered, "That gay guy is really weird,"

"I bet," Lindsay said, giggling.

* * *

_**The Killer Sharks – Kyle and Michael **_

The two hardly noticed that Jay had left them, because while Michael was busy trying to complete the challenge while Kyle was attempting to seduce him.

"C'mon big boy," Kyle said, smiling, "You know you want me,"

"I know," Michael nodded at one point, "I know I want you to leave,"

Kyle scoffed, "Once I give you your first, you know you'll want me to stay. You know that I do want us to be together,"

Michael's eyes began to twitch as the two came to a clearing in the woods, "Now, if I were Chris, where would I hide items?"

Suddenly, the two stopped in fright as they watched a bear crawl into a cave in the woods.

"Please, no," Michael gasped.

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Ali and Aurora **_

The two had already found three of their items (the concealer in a tree, a hair brush underneath a loose board on The Dock of Shame, and the can of hairspray in the bush). Now they were heading towards their fourth and final item.

"Where do you think Lindsey went?" Aurora asked as the two walked towards where the suspected the final object to be.

Ali shrugged, "I don't honestly know. What I do know is that if she decided to hop teams and help the other one, she's going down,"

Aurora nodded.

"For once, I agree with you,"

* * *

_**Back at the cabins**_

"So," Lindsey said, smiling at Jay as they sat on Lindsey's bed, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just wanted to see you," Jay chuckled, "I mean, I saw you looking at me earlier today,"

Lindsay chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I was,"

Jay smiled at her, and then looked both sides. When his eyes fell on Lindsey again, he leaned in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey cried out in horror as she hopped back up.

"Kissing you?" Jay repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"But… we just met today!"

Jay raised an eyebrow again, "You came here, didn't you? That means you like me!"

Lindsey scoffed.

"What it means it that I'm being nice!" she snapped, and left the cabin.

* * *

_**The Killer Sharks – Aidan, Freddie, Adriana**_

The three approached the boathouse, and Aidan looked up from the list, "I think the last things in there,"

"You're so smart," Adriana said, giggling. She stopped when she realized what she was saying.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Adriana – **"Yeah, I realize that I'm being a mindless idiot. But I'm being a mindless idiot with someone who could very possibly go far in this game," *smiles* "And the fact that Aidan's so cute,"

_**End** **Confessional**_

* * *

"Make yourself useful and go in there and get the last thing," Aidan snapped towards Freddie, who was already carrying the other three items.

Freddie groaned, and walked towards the boathouse. As he stepped in, Aidan pointed in the other direction, causing Adriana to look to the side, and locked the door on the boathouse from the outside.

"Make sure that you meet us in the campgrounds!" Aidan hollered into the locked boathouse where Freddie was.

"Shall we go back to the main campgrounds?" Aidan asked, smiling at Adriana.

"We shall," Adriana giggled, and followed Aidan.

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Clara, Sara, Paul, Jesse**_

"Oh Paul!" Clara exclaimed, walking through the woods.

"I don't think he's here," Sara said, appearing behind her best friend.

The two were walking around, searching for Paul, who had slipped off from the two with Jesse to finish the challenge.

"Where could he have gone?" Clara asked, looking around.

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Ali and Aurora**_

The two were standing at the top of the 1,000 foot high cliff, and were approaching the final item that was dangerously teetering on the edge of the cliff; a fashion magazine.

"We trekked all the way up here just to get a stupid fashion magazine?" Ali snapped, rolling her eyes.

"It's the new issue!" Aurora squealed, leaping for it.

"No! You'll rip it!" Ali shouted after her, and leaped after her. However, the two managed to grab the magazine at the same time, _and_ tumble off the side of the cliff, into the shark infested waters below.

"**Now look what you've done**!" Ali screamed as the two free fell off the cliff.

* * *

_**The Killer Sharks – Kyle and Michael **_

The two were slowly walking up to the bear cave when they noticed Jesse and Paul walking towards the cave.

"Wait," Michael said, pushing Kyle behind a bush.

"Oh, so you like it rough," Kyle felt a smile creep up on his face and bent in for a kiss. Michael shrieked, and pushed Kyle away from him.

Both Paul and Jesse looked up to see the two tumble out from behind the bush. The two started cracking up as their minds jumped to multiple possibilities.

Before anyone could say anything, the bear tumbled out of his cave.

_On his head with a jar of facial crème!_

"There's the final thing!" Jesse yelled, and ran up to the bear. Without thinking about it for a second, he grabbed the jar, but was then swiped away by the bear with his paw.

The bear let out a huge roar, causing everyone to scream in terror.

"Run!" Kyle screamed, and took of his heels, and started running away. The other three campers followed in pursuit, as the bear charged towards them.

* * *

_**The Killer Sharks – Jay**_

Jay sighed and let out a curse word as he kicked a stone with his foot.

"I can't believe it," he said with a loud sigh. He remembered his encounter with Lindsey in the cabins, and sighed yet again, "I thought she liked me."

However, his thoughts were interrupted when loud cries for help were heard.

"Help!" yelped a voice.

Jay spun around and saw the voice to be coming from the boathouse. He walked towards it, and clicked open the lock, causing Freddie to barge out with the four items in his hands.

"Somebody locked me in there!" Freddie said, looking like he was out of breath.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

Freddie looked around, "I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get to the campgrounds. I have a feeling the challenge is almost over,"

The two then started running towards the campgrounds.

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Lindsey **_

"What are you guys doing out there?" Lindsey asked as she stopped on the beach. Both Ali and Aurora were swimming towards the beach, soaked to the tip.

Ali groaned as she walked over to the girl standing on the beach, "Believe it or not, but we're actually competing in this challenge! Where have you been?"

Lindsey gasped, "I've been with you guys the whole time!"

"You're kidding right? You abandoned us!" Aurora exclaimed, appearing next to Ali, "You left us before we even got the first item!"

"I… uh," Lindsey said.

"I don't want to hear it," Ali snapped, "Let's go. We're probably already late as it is,"

* * *

_**The Screaming Owls – Clara and Sara **_

As the two walked through the woods, they suddenly heard a loud amount of screaming coming towards them.

"Omigosh, Clara," Sara said, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Sara," Clara replied, looking around.

Suddenly, they realized that it was four other campers racing towards them. And behind them, was a _bear_!

Both of them let of a shriek, and started running towards the campgrounds.

* * *

_**Main Campgrounds**_

Chris sat on a lawn chair, outside the cabins where Aidan and Adriana had already arrived. Besides that, nobody else had arrived.

That was until everybody started to file in at once. Freddie and Jay ran in from behinds the cabins, with Freddie holding the four items. Ali and Aurora stomped up from the beach, soaking wet with a very nervous Lindsey following behind them.

"Where is the rest of our team?" Ali snapped, looking around.

Aidan shrugged, "Don't know, don't care," he beamed, and his jaw dropped when he saw Freddie approaching him.

"You locked me in the boathouse!" he snapped, raising a finger.

Adriana, Jay, and Aidan's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Aidan asked, looking confused, "What are you talking about?"

Freddie tossed the items to the ground, and raised another accusing finger, "You locked me in the boathouse. You were trying to sabotage the challenge!" he looked over to Adriana, "And to get closer to _her_!"

Aidan gasped, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never try to sabotage the challenge," he looked over to Adriana, "But I would like to spend time with this dashing young girl,"

Adriana started to giggle and blush at the same time.

"Oh, c'mon," Freddie rolled his eyes, "He's playing you Adriana! He wants you to fall for him so he can _use _you!"

Adriana's jaw dropped again, and looked over to Aidan, who very modestly raised an eyebrow.

"I would never do that," Aidan said, "You need to get your priorities straight," He snapped.

Chris stood up, and chuckled at all of the drama that was going, "As much as I would love to get this whole thing continued, we need to do a team tally to decide who wins!"

"But our team hasn't arrived yet—"Aurora tried to say, but Chris stopped her.

Over with the Sharks side, the only four items that Freddie had found were lying on the ground.

Chris nodded, taking in the amount. He looked back over to the Owls, and saw that they also had four items on their side.

"Well, it looks like it's a tie! That means we'll have to wait for the rest of the team members to come back," Chris put his hands on his hips.

Before _anyone _could say anything more, loud screams and shrieks rang out as Michael, Kyle, Clara, Sara, Paul, and Jesse ran out of the woods being chased by the bear.

"Somebody help us!" Clara and Sara rang out in terror.

"Please Lord," Michael said in mid-prayer, "Don't let me die!"

Behind them, Kyle was joining in on Michael's prayer, "Also, since you're taking offers God, can I please go all the way with someone before I hit twenty-four?"

Jesse and Paul exchanged glances, and continued to run.

Suddenly, the bear stopped charging after them, and sunk to the ground. He had been shot in the butt with a tranquilizer dart.

The shooter was Chef Hatchet.

"Chef, be a chef, and take the bear back to its cave, will you?" Chris asked the cook, who nodded, and started to drag the bear back into the woods by the foot.

"Let's continue," Chris said, "Now, let's see,"

The newest campers back in the campgrounds showed Chris their items when added up with the group.

The Owls in total had found all eight of their teams.

However, Kyle and Michael had nothing with them.

Aidan's eyes began to twitch, "You guys didn't find _anything_? Are you kidding me?" he yelled at the two.

"He tried to seduce me, and make me sin!" Michael immediately blurted out, pointing to Kyle.

Kyle nodded his head, "And I almost got away with it, if it wasn't for that stupid book!" he shouted, pointing to Michael's bible.

"Excuse me?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

Chris chuckled again, "Whatever; The Screaming Owls win the challenge with completing the challenge 100%! The Killer Sharks lose with only 50% completed. Sharks, I'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony where all but one of you will receive a marshmallow!"

Jay and Freddie were glaring at Aidan; Adriana was glaring at Freddie; and Aidan and Michael were glaring at Kyle. Finally, Kyle was glaring at _everyone_.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Aidan – **"I'm having a hard time deciding who is more worthless; Freddie or Kyle?"

**Adriana – **"And here I was thinking that Freddie was actually nice!" /sighs/ "Oh well,"

**Freddie – **"Aidan is going down,"

**Jay – **"I sure hope Lindsey can forgive me,"

_**End Confessional **_

* * *

_**Campfire Ceremony**_

The six members of The Killer Sharks sat around the campfire ceremony that night as the bonfire blazed in the dead of the night. The spot behind the oil drum was currently empty as they all waited for Chris to come.

Everyone was in dead silence as everyone was mad at the other person.

Finally, when the silence was beginning to feel awkward, Chris popped up from behind the oil drum, "Sharks, welcome to your first campfire ceremony! Here's the deal," He pulled up a plate of five marshmallows.

"There are five marshmallows on this plate, and there are five of you. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. The loser must then walk the Dock of Shame," he pointed down the wooden dock, "and leave in the Helicopter of Losers!"

At the end of the dock, a helicopter slowly hovered over with a rope ladder reaching to the dock.

"We know how it works," Freddie snapped, "Now, can we just get on with it?"

Chris chuckled, "Alright. The marshmallows go to," he said, picking up the first couple marshmallows.

"Adriana,"

"Jay,"

"Freddie,"

"Michael,"

Adriana and Aidan both gasped as Freddie caught his marshmallow, and smiled at the king bee.

"Better luck next time," he snapped, crossing his arms. He and Jay then exchanged a hi-five and watched as Chris picked up the final marshmallow.

"Only one marshmallow remains," Chris said, looking at Aidan and Kyle, "One of you has received the most votes. But the one who will be staying tonight is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aidan!" Chris cried out, and threw the marshmallow to the king bee.

Kyle's head dropped in shame, "Are you kidding me? You all voted for me, and not for someone like _him_?" Kyle cried out, pointing to Michael, "The Bible worshiping freak?"

"Actually, it was a tie between you and Aidan," Chris said, "And I chose Aidan to stay. You sort of give me the creeps,"

"Amen," Michael said, and then realized what he said, causing everyone to chuckle.

Chris jerked his thumb in the direction of the dock, "Time for you to Kyle. See ya later!" he exclaimed, and the gay guy stomped off down it.

"I'll be back!" he shrieked before climbing onto the rope ladder.

The Helicopter of Losers flew away with Kyle reaching onto the rope. When it was out of sight, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it," Freddie said with a sigh, looking over to Aidan.

"You better," Aidan snapped, "Because when we lose again, you're next!"

The king bee then stomped off with Michael and Adriana following, leaving Jay and Freddie to remain on their stumps with Chris.

"That was quite a dramatic turnout, huh?" Chris asked, smiling.

"You're telling me," Freddie said, and then stomped off with Jay following.

When everyone was gone, the camera centered in on Chris, "Well, that marks the ending of yet another episode of _Total Drama Castaways_! Next time, will the Freddie and Aidan feud intensify? How about the Ali and Aurora conflict? And can anyone predict how Jay and Lindsey will end up? Find out next time on _Total Drama Castaways_!"

* * *

**The Screaming Owls – **Clara, Sara, Paul, Lindsey, Jesse, Ali, Aurora

**The Killer Sharks – **Jay, Aidan, Freddie, Adriana, Michael

**Eliminated – **Kyle

* * *

**A/N – **I figured I might as well update this again since I already updated Summer Blondes. I'm also very busily working on The Young and the Dramatic Wiki. Lend a hand if you can find the time. The link is on my profile.

-Reading10


	3. Episode 2, Part 1: Interact with Thee

**Total Drama Castaways**

**Episode 2, Part 1: Interact With Thee **

Chris was standing on The Dock of Shame with the island gleaming in the morning sun behind him. He smiled at the cameras as he sipped a mug of coffee.

"Last time on _Total Drama Castaways_, our campers reported to Camp Wawanakwa to begin their race for the million! There were some standouts like Kyle and Michael, as well as the new "Mike and Zoey", Jay and Lindsey. However, there were also conflicts such as Ali and Aurora, and Aidan and Freddie!"

"After the announcement of the teams, we learned that it was the Screaming Owls versus the Killer Sharks this season! Yay! Anyway, they competed in their first challenge; a scavenger hunt around the island, and in the end, thanks to a bear attack, the Owls won!"

"With so many feuds going on through the Sharks team, I knew it had to last. So when it came down to Aidan and Kyle in the tiebreaker vote, I obviously chose Aidan to stay, sending weird Kyle off in the Helicopter of Losers!"

"Twelve campers remain with $1,000,000 to be claimed! Will these conflicts last? If so, for how long? Who will rise to the occasion in today's challenge? And trust me, nobody will be able to "act" their way out of today's challenge!" Chris said, with a chuckle.

"Find out the answers to these questions and more, today on _Total Drama Castaways_!"

* * *

_**Killer Sharks Cabin – Boys Side **_

As the three boys sat in the cabin, they heard shouting and yelling coming from the other side of the paneling.

"I'd hate to be him right now," Aidan said with a toothy grin.

Jay glared at the king bee, "You're a jerk; you know that? We all know that you locked Freddie in the boathouse,"

Aidan shrugged.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," he shrugged, "Who cares?"

"We do," Michael intervened.

Before Aidan could retaliate, the cabin door swung open, and Freddie appeared in the doorway with his suitcase.

"Adriana kicked me out," he said with a sigh. His eyes landed on a smirking Aidan, "You do realize this means you're going down, right?"

Aidan held up his hands.

"Hit me with your best shot, buddy," he said smiling. He then stood up, and left the cabin, leaving Freddie, Jay, and Michael to be.

* * *

_**Screaming Owls – Boys Side **_

Paul was attempting to sleep that night, but a mixture of things kept him awake.

Number one, the sound of Jesse strumming his guitar, and number two, the sound of Clara and Sara in the room next to them squealing and giggling.

"They are so going next," Paul snapped, folding his arms.

"For once, I agree with you," Jesse said in reply.

* * *

_**Screaming Owls – Girls Side **_

"I can't believe that you're actually accusing me of stealing your hair brush!" Ali exclaimed, putting her hands on her waist.

"Well who else could've taken it?" Aurora asked, ignoring that Clara and Sara were still in the cabin.

The four were in their side of the cabin at the moment (Lindsey was absent from the cabin at the moment) not at all getting _any _sleep whatsoever. The hot topic of the night was just this: Aurora's hair brush had gone missing, and she was blaming Ali as the only sole suspect.

"There are three other people in this cabin! Maybe, just maybe one of the idiots stole it, and not me?" Ali asked, pointing an accusing finger at Clara and Sara.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow, "I can't believe your accusing me and my, like, best friend!"

Clara looked back at Sara with a worried look on her face, but eventually nodded.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Clara - **/looks around/ "This feels so weird not doing a confessional with Sara, but oh well. I uh, have a confession. I borrowed Aurora's hair brush earlier today, and I thought it was Sara's! But, I don't think I can give it back now because Aurora's so mad. I mean, I don't want to get her any madder!"

**Ali – **"What is her problem?"

**Aurora – **"It was _so _her,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Killer Sharks Cabin – Girls Side**_

Adriana sighed as she tore down the curtain.

"What a jerk," she said, sighing. She folded up the curtain, and placed it on a vacant bunk. As she was just about to get into her pajamas, she was alarmed to hear the door opening up again.

"Look, I have nothing to say to you—"

However, it wasn't Freddie who was entering the cabin.

It was Lindsey.

"Um, hi," the brunette said, smiling, "I was wondering if I could bunk with you for a little while. The drama over at my cabin is pretty tense,"

She held up her suitcase and flashed Adriana another brilliant smile.

Adriana sighed, "Sure; but if you think by coming over here you're going to escape drama, you better think twice," she said.

"It's OK," Lindsey said with a sigh, "I'm used to drama,"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Lindsey – **"I sort of thought Jay was different. It turns out that he's just another typical boy trying to get a make-out session," /shakes her head/ "He's not getting one out of me,"

**Adriana – **"I really thought Freddie wouldn't be like that. But when he started accusing Aidan of all that horrible stuff, I realized that he just wasn't the person I thought he was," /sighs/ "Oh well,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Mess Hall**_

The next morning, the campers began to file into the mess hall one by one. The first one into the Mess Hall was Jay, actually.

"I'm used to rising early," Jay commented to Chef while he plopped his "food" on his tray, "Thanks,"

As Jay turned around, he made a face as he looked down at his food. He sat down at the Sharks table, and watched everybody else pile into the Mess Hall.

First there was Ali and Aurora, fighting as usual.

Next, there was Clara and Sara who were chatting about an unsuspecting Paul who followed with Jesse by his side.

After them, Freddie and Michael came in with Michael quoting Bible verses, annoying Freddie whose eyes were puffy and red.

_He must have been crying_, Jay said, _Poor guy_.

Soon following, Aidan walked in with Adriana at his side. He was telling jokes, and Adriana was _actually _laughing at them. However, Jay raised an eyebrow when he recognized them as the jokes that Freddie had told him the night before.

Finally, in walked Lindsey.

Jay gasped, and stood up to greet the brunette. When she saw Jay walking towards her, she stuck her nose in the air, and passed him.

"But…" Jay tried to start, but Lindsey was already gone.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera**_

**Jay – **"So much for trying to reconcile with her," /sighs/ "I guess I'll try again later,"

_**End Confessional **_

* * *

_**Amphitheater **_

The two teams sat in their separate bleachers as Chris stepped out onto the stage which had a "wet floor" sign on it, as Chef was in the background, mopping it.

"Campers, welcome to your second challenge!" the host said, smiling.

"Chills and thrills," Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

Chris dismissed Jesse's comment and continued with what he was saying, "Alright! As I was saying, for your second challenge, you'll all be writing and putting on your own little play!"

The campers gasped, and finally a smile spread across Freddie's face.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Freddie – **"Finally; something that I'm good at! At school, I had the leads in all the musicals and plays! For my eighth grade spring musical, I even wrote the script and all of the music!" /rolls his eyes/ "For me, writing a short play will be simple!"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"These will be one-act plays, and should last for about a half hour or so," Chris said, "Chef, myself and a very special guest will be judging these, so make sure they're good!"

Freddie rubbed his hands, "Trust me; this is gonna be a breeze!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Um, OK then. Now, here are some guidelines; they have to make sense of course! Also, at least four members of your team must be incorporated into the play at some point! Each member must only play one character,"

"I'm so going to rock this," Aurora said, smiling.

"Over my dead body," Ali snapped.

"Drop dead,"

"You,"

"Shut up!"

"After you,"

"Ugh!" the two rang out in unison, and then looked up to see that everyone was staring at them. The two began to blush madly, causing Chris to continue.

"So anyway," Chris said, "You have until tonight to write your play, rehearse, and fix any problems! Are there any questions?"

At least five people raised their hands, but Chris ignored them.

"OK, let's get started!"

* * *

_**Killer Sharks **_

"I can write the script," Freddie said almost immediately as the team sat down at the picnic table back in the campgrounds.

He looked around the table for anyone to object, and as if on cue, Aidan raised his hand.

"I have one problem," Aidan said, "You suck,"

"You do too," Freddie shot back, and looked around, "Now any _real _concerns?"

Aidan's jaw dropped, and he folded his arms, causing Adriana to worriedly pat him on the shoulder.

When no one objected, Freddie smiled.

"Alright then," he said, "I'll work on the rough draft,"

* * *

_**Screaming Owls **_

"It should be a romance," Ali immediately said.

"Comedy; everybody loves a good comedy," Aurora said, folding her arms.

"Romance,"

"Comedy,"

As the two continued to bicker, Lindsey sighed, and looked over to Clara and Sara for help.

"What's their problem?" she asked, "Then again, they're always fighting," she rolled her eyes, and stopped.

"Somebody stole Aurora's hair brush," Sara said, "She thinks somebody took it. That somebody being Ali,"

"Go figure," Lindsey rolled her eyes in a joking matter.

Jesse and Paul were meanwhile trying to discuss possible ideas for the play. Jesse was suggesting a spoof on Grease (he would play the biker), while Paul was thinking of a murder mystery where the two idiots die first (he was suggesting Clara and Sara).

"To be honest, I'd love to see one of them eliminated," Paul said, pointing to the twins.

"What about those two," Jesse pointed to Aurora and Ali, who were still arguing over comedy or romance.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and realized their level of hotness.

"Nah," they said in unison.

* * *

_**Killer Sharks – Boys Cabin**_

The team had long since broken away, and Freddie was sitting in the boy's side of the Sharks cabin working on his rough draft of the script when Adriana walked in.

Freddie whipped around, expecting to see someone else, and his jaw dropped.

"Oh, it's you," Freddie said, and then twirled back to his draft, "Have you come to tell at me some more? You've sort of already made it quite clear that we're done being friends,"

"That's not what I came here for," Adriana sighed, "I came to apologize,"

Freddie stood up, and saw Adriana looking back at him with red and puffy eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, "After you did all of that to me, didn't believe me that Aidan was a jerk, and kicked me out of the cabin, you still expect me to forgive you?"

Adriana sighed.

"Look, I still don't believe that Aidan locked you in the boathouse," Adriana said, "But I just feel bad about everything. How about we call it a truce?"

Freddie looked at Adriana's warm eyes, and a smile crept across his face.

"Alright then; I forgive you. Truce," he said, taking Adriana's hand and shaking it.

When the two were done, Freddie turned back to the rough draft, "So what's the play about?" Adriana asked, walking up to him.

"It's a drama," Freddie explained, "It's the typical boy-girl puppy love storyline with the bully waiting in the shadows,"

Adriana nodded, "That sounds nice,"

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Adriana – **"I don't have a good feeling about this,"

**Freddie – **"Yeah, should I have not written this about Adriana, Aidan, and I? No. Will I get the feeling of payback towards Aidan? Yes."

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Screaming Owls **_

Back at the amphitheater, Ali and Aurora were still arguing over whether to write a romance or comedy play. Paul and Jesse were also playfully arguing as they attempted to decide on a spoof on Grease or a murder mystery. Meanwhile, Clara and Sara were talking (mostly Sara) about how cute Paul was.

Lindsey was getting annoyed by the whole thing, and finally walked off, leaving the other six behind.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera **_

**Lindsey – **"So, I admit that I'm not actually a writer, but I figured anything was worth a try at the moment,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

_**Killer Sharks **_

As time went by later that day, the Sharks met back at the table with Freddie who had finished the rough draft of the script.

"The tentative title is 'Secrets'," Freddie said, smiling, "There are four parts total. There are three leads and one supporting,"

"Perfect," Michael smiled, "Does it include Biblical verses?"

"Um, no," Freddie said, rolling his eyes, "But it does include the teenage drama that all of all face!"

Adriana's jaw dropped.

* * *

_**Confessional Camera**_

**Adriana – **"Something isn't right here,"

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"I already chose who will be playing the parts," Freddie said, smiling, "I will be playing the male lead; Adriana will be playing the female lead. Aidan will be playing the secondary male lead, and finally, Jay will play the supporting part,"

Michael raised a hand.

"Yes?" Freddie asked, looking annoyed.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," all five of them shouted in unison, very annoyed with the Biblical man.

* * *

_**Screaming Owls**_

"Hey guys!" Lindsey said, approaching the six campers by the stage. In her hand, she had several stacks of papers.

Ali stopped fighting with Aurora, and narrowed her eyebrows Lindsey, "Where we you? Were you off with the other team like you were during the last challenge?"

Lindsey stopped in her tracks.

"No," she said with a sigh, "No I wasn't. I was off writing the script for our play,"

"Excuse me?" Aurora asked, approaching the brunette. She ripped a stack of papers out of her hand, and flipped through it, "You wrote a play called 'The Funny and Dramatic Biker Mystery'?"

Lindsay nodded.

"You all couldn't decide on what to do," Lindsey said, "So I combined them all into one play,"

After a few seconds, Ali looked up.

"This may work," she said, tapping her chin, "This may work after all,"

* * *

**The Screaming Owls – **Clara, Sara, Paul, Lindsey, Jesse, Ali, Aurora

**The Killer Sharks – **Jay, Aidan, Freddie, Adriana, Michael

**Eliminated – **Kyle

* * *

**A/N – **Well, I got this chapter out rather quickly, now didn't I? Anyway, next chapter, the plays will go on, and you won't believe what happens next!

-Reading10


	4. Episode 2, Part 2: The Show Musn't Go On

**Total Drama Castaways **

**Episode 2, Part 2: The Show Mustn't Go On**

Aidan's eyes lit up after he finished reading half of the script.

"You mean I get to beat you up at one point during the play?" he asked, a wide smirk formed across his face.

"Well, in a theatrical way," Freddie said, but then saw Aidan's confused face, "Long story short, yes, you get to beat me up,"

"Sweet," Aidan said, and stood up from the picnic table, "I'm gonna go rehearse my lines. Hey Adriana, wanna come with me?"

Adriana, who was sitting across from Aidan and next to Freddie, nodded her head slowly. She gave Freddie one last look, and then followed Aidan into the woods.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Adriana – **"I'm having a hard time deciding who is actually being nice, and who likes me," /sighs/ "I think both of them like me,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Screaming Owls _**

"This is actually pretty good," Ali said, putting the script down as she finished reading it.

Lindsey beamed with pride, "Well, it was pretty simple to write,"

"I bet," Jesse said, leaping down from the stage, "You even wrote me in a biker moment. That's pretty sweet,"

"I tried to give everybody a part," she pointed towards Clara and Sara, "Even you two,"

Sara smiled, "And we forgive you for killing us off in the first couple of scenes," she looked over to Clara, "Right, Clara?"

"Right," Clara replied, although a bit quietly.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Clara – **"This whole hairbrush thing is really making me worried. If Aurora finds out that I took it, she'd kill me!"

**Paul - **/smiles/ "Finally; I can get revenge on those two bubbling idiots!"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"So let's start the blocking," Ali said, stepping onto the stage.

Aurora folded her arms, "Who died and made you the director of this play?" she snapped, glaring at her.

As the two began to bicker about who would do what, Paul stepped forward.

"Why don't we make Lindsey direct?" he offered, "I mean, she wrote the play after all. It will probably work better if she's the one bringing it to life,"

"I agree," Jesse said, nodding.

Both Clara and Sara nodded in unison, and Lindsey beamed even more.

"Fine," both Ali and Aurora grumbled in unison.

"Alright," Lindsey said, "Let's get started,"

* * *

**_Woods _**

"So anyway, I guess we're dating through the first part of the play," Aidan said, holding up the script, "Haven't really read through the rest though,"

Adriana nodded, smiling, "It'll be fun,"

The two were walking through the woods, holding their scripts in their hands as they tried to read and memorize their lines.

"I agree," Aidan nodded as well. Finally, he took a chance and continued, "If only it could happen in real life,"

Adriana stopped walking, and looked up at Aidan, "Wait, what you just said?"

"What?" Aidan asked, turning around, "I didn't say anything,"

"Did you just ask me out?" Adriana asked; a smile pursed across her lips as she folded her arms.

Aidan smiled as well.

"I might have," he said, "And maybe I didn't,"

"Well," Adriana replied, "Maybe I'll say yes, and maybe I won't,"

Aidan let out a rather fake sigh, "Well, I hope you say yes," he sighed again, and then started to walk off when Adriana grabbed his hand.

She pulled him back, and pulled him in for a kiss lasting a few seconds. When they departed, Adriana had a smile on her face.

"And your wish has been granted," she flirted, "Now we have a play to put on, big boy," she grabbed his hand, and they walked back to camp.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Aidan – **"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Freddie's face when he finds out I'm dating his crush!" /smiles/ "Everything is going according to plan,"

**Adriana - **/smiles/ "Yes!" /slowly, her smile drops/ "O my God; Freddie's going to be crushed,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Killer Sharks _**

"We're back!" Aidan called out as the two walked back to the campgrounds. He was holding Adriana's hand with a tight grip, and had a wild look on his face.

Freddie's eyes bulged out when he noticed the two holding hands. He fell back onto the picnic bench, not believing what he was seeing.

"O my God," he said, "This isn't happening,"

Jay put a hand on Freddie's shoulder, "I'm sorry dude. This must be rough," he commented, and Freddie let out a deep and depressing sigh.

"Good news everyone," Aidan said when the rest of the team was in earshot, "Adriana and I are dating!"

* * *

**_Screaming Owls_**

"I can't believe that you're a biker, and you've been lying to me this whole time!" Ali said off of her script to Jesse.

Jesse sighed, "I've only wanted you to love me,"

"Give me a break," Aurora cut in, walking onto the stage, "We all know that you ran over Sally and Charlotte!"

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked, turning around.

Ali gasped.

"O my God," Ali exclaimed, "Don't tell me you did that!"

Jesse was lost for words, and was about to say something when Lindsey cut him off.

"OK, that's good everyone!" Lindsey exclaimed, rising from the bleachers, "I think we have it all worked out! Just work on remembering your lines and we'll be ready for tonight!"

"Good," Ali said, glaring at Aurora, "The less time I'm around that, the better," She stomped off, causing Aurora to stick her tongue out at her.

* * *

**_Killer Sharks_**

"You guys are dating?" Freddie asked.

Aidan smiled happily, and then it grew into an evil smirk directed only towards Freddie.

"But it doesn't really matter. It's just something personal," Adriana said, not making eye contact with Freddie or anybody else.

Freddie gasped, and soon his surprised look turned into a disturbed look, then to a hateful look, "Change of plans. I need to make some last minute changes to the ending,"

He quickly grabbed everyone's scripts and darted into the cabin, locking the door behind him.

"Spar," Aidan chided, and looked over to see Michael and Jay's unhappy faces, "What's your problem?"

Jay folded his arms, "The fact that you're constantly trying to ruin Freddie's life on this island,"

"Whatever," Aidan snapped, "This is _my _island; right Adriana?"

When he turned his head, however, Adriana was already on the cabin porch, pounding on the door.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Adriana – **"What have I done?" /looks freaked out/ "I think I broke Freddie's heart!"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

Freddie sat in the cabin with tears streaming down his face as he started to rewrite the ending.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"Freddie, I know you're in there," Adriana's voice came.

"I have nothing to say to you," Freddie snapped back, causing Adriana (who was standing outside the cabin) to jump back in surprise.

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship!"

Freddie stood up, and walked over to the door, and swung it open, surprising Adriana.

"Well too late," he snapped, throwing her the newly done scripts, "I'll see you all tonight. Now good-bye,"

He slammed the door behind him, and then sunk to the floor.

Then he cried.

* * *

**_Amphitheater _**

Day turned into night on Wawanakwa Island, and soon the two teams gathered at the amphitheater with lines memorized and costumes fitted.

Chris walked out onto the stage wearing his best blue suit and his best smirk, "Welcome to the first ever, Wawanakwa Play-Off!" he chuckled, "Get it? 'Play-Off'?"

A chorus of mumbles fluttered throughout the area, and finally Chris gave up.

"Whatever; tonight, each of you will perform your play in front of the panel of judges. They will then decide which play is better. The winners get immunity, and the losers will vote off one of their own tonight. Got it?"

Aurora raised her hand.

"Who's the third judge? There are only you and Chef Hatchet," she asked.

Chris chuckled, "Good question! Now, remember how I said it would be a very special guest judge? Well, here he is!"

The curtain behind him rose, and behind it standing was Kyle.

"I'm back," he said smiling.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Michael - **/scared/ "O my Lord," /pulls out a rosary/ "Please help me!" /looks down and throws it away/ "Wait a minute; I don't even use rosaries! Those darn Catholics do!"

**Adriana – **"O no,"

**Aidan – **"Not the homo again,"

**Freddie – **"Holy sh—"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"I'm back, I'm ready for revenge," Kyle said, taking his seat, "And I got a new pair of heels,"

He pointed down to his feet where his black heels were replaced by baby blue heels.

"Your back, we all hate you," Aidan shot back, "And you're still a fag,"

"Amen," Michael said, but then realized what he said, "Wait no!"

Kyle rolled his eyes from his seat, leading Chris to begin the first play, "Since the Owls won last time, they'll be going first this time. First up with the Screaming Owls with their play, The Funny and Dramatic Biker Mystery,"

* * *

**_Backstage_**

"Alright everyone," Lindsey said, beaming, "We have this in the bag. Everybody on the Sharks team is up in flairs with each other,"

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Way to be positive,"

"We need all the positivity we can get, since obviously you're not giving us any," Ali snapped at the proper one, and turned her head back to Lindsey, "You were saying?"

Lindsey sighed.

"Just go on out there, and try to win the challenge," she said, "I guess,"

"Good speech," Jesse said, smiling, causing Lindsey to giggle.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Lindsey – **"Unlike Jay, Jesse knows how to treat a woman," /sighs/ "I still can't believe Jay thought that we could have a relationship on the first day!"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"They're dead!" Aurora let out, pointing to Clara and Sara, who were lying on the stage, pretending to be dead.

"Obviously," Ali rolled her eyes, "They're not alive either,"

Aurora turned around to glare at Aurora, "Well, what makes you so sure they aren't just sleeping then?"

"You just said they were dead,"

"But—"

"No buts," Ali snapped, "Let's just try to figure out who did this,"

Aurora folded her arms, "I say it was the biker dude," she said.

"Me too," Ali nodded in agreement.

"No, you're both wrong," said a voice behind the two. Paul stepped out onto the stage wearing a clown costume, "It was the clown!"

Ali and Aurora fake-gasped, "Omigosh!" they both rang out in amazement.

Paul unsheathed a fake axe, and swung it madly at the two, almost swiping Aurora across the neck.

"Stop," rang out another voice from stage left.

Jesse appeared in his leather jacket, "Stop! Do not kill them!"

Paul turned around to see Jesse standing there, and his eye began to twitch, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I've come to kill the murderer," Jesse said, taking a fake gun out of his pocket.

Out in the audience, Jay leaned over to Freddie, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"We have this in the bag," he said.

"Yeah," Freddie nodded in agreement, "At least I think so,"

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Freddie – **"I still feel horrible for snapping at Adriana. But I feel like she deserved it. I mean, she betrayed me by agreeing to date Aidan!" /groans/ "Oh great, my life's a quandary again,"

**Jay – **"Poor kid,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

The play was finally over, and when it was, the three judges were speechless.

"That thing sucked," Kyle immediately said as they were in mid-discussion.

"Ditto," Chris nodded his head, "But the next play can't be as bad as this one," he pointed to the Sharks as they made their way backstage.

"We can only hope," Chef Hatchet said, nodding his head at the whole thing.

* * *

**_Backstage _**

"We got this," Jay said, leading his team backstage.

"Maybe we should say a prayer to ask that everything goes correctly?" Michael asked, putting on his head gear for stage manager.

Aidan rolled his eyes, "Bible worshiping freak," he muttered, and then smiled at Adriana, "Want a kiss for good luck?"

"Sure thing," Adriana said, and kissed Aidan on the lips.

Suddenly, the guitar prop was dropped as Freddie looked in amazement at the two kissing in front of him.

"Oh," Freddie said, scrambling to get it, "Here, sorry everyone,"

Adriana stopped herself, and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Adriana – **"As much as I hate to say this; Freddie just has to get over the fact that I'm dating Aidan,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"Listen up loser," Aidan said, stepping up to Freddie onstage, "You better get lost or else I'll bust your brains,"

Freddie froze in fear onstage, as if he felt that Aidan was _actually _going to beat him up, instead of theatrically.

Before Freddie could react, Aidan's fist punched him straight in the nose.

This _wasn't _fake.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Kyle - **/gasps/

**Adriana - **/gasps/

**Jay - **/gasps/

**Aidan - **/smirks/

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"I can't believe you actually punched him, you bastard!" Jay said once Michael called a brief intermission.

Aidan smirked, "That's what the script said,"

"Not literally!" both Jay and Michael shouted in annoyance.

Adriana, meanwhile, helping Freddie offstage, smiling at him, "Wow, you're a really good actor," she said, "But you can stop now,"

Freddie's jaw dropped.

"Wait," Freddie said, "You honestly think I'm acting!"

Adriana nodded, "Yeah, I mean, that looks like real blood! What did you use? Ketchup? Squashed tomatoes?"

Freddie looked over in horror towards Jay and Michael who were arguing with Aidan over the fact that Aidan had punched Freddie.

"If you want to stop the play, we can," Michael said, walking up to Freddie, "But then we'd have to forfeit,"

Freddie stood up, looking dejected, "No, we're not cancelling the play!"

"Why would we cancel the play?" Adriana asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Nothing," Freddie snapped, "We're continuing the play. I'm fine,"

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Freddie – **"I wrote this play so that way Adriana can understand how I feel. The part where Aidan gets his downfall comes up in act 2,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

After Aidan had been chased offstage following his onstage downfall, Freddie turned happily to face Adriana.

"We're finally rid of him," Freddie said, smiling.

Adriana giggled, "I guess so. I'm glad too. He was just using me to ruin you. Now I realize that you're the—"

The artist stopped, and let out a small gasp.

"Wait a minute," she said, breaking character.

Jay, offstage, leaned over to Michael, "Is this in the script?" he asked, looking panicked.

Michael looked through the script before him, and looked up only to shake his head.

"No," he said, gasping.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Chris – **"Something's going wrong," /smiles/ "And I love it!"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

"What's the matter?" Freddie asked, realizing that Adriana was not following the lines.

Adriana's widened eyes turned into a glare, and she pointed a finger towards Freddie, "Don't tell me that you wrote the script to match our very same situation!"

Freddie gasped, knowing that Adriana had caught on.

"You wrote a story about me and Aidan?" Adriana snapped, "Get over it, Freddie! I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

The artist started to sputter out meaningless sentences, furious at the writer.

"Aidan and I are dating! You'll just have to get over it!" Adriana shouted, and then slapped Freddie across the face, causing everyone in the audience, and backstage to let out a loud, collective gasp.

Adriana then stomped off the stage, trying hard to let the tears not appear.

The curtains then went down after Michael realized that everyone had had enough.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera_**

**Adriana – **"How could he?"

**Jay – **"This really sucks,"

**Lindsey – **"He wrote a play about his feelings for Adriana?" /sighs/ "I guess it would be sweet if he totally didn't manipulate the storyline,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

The two teams took their seats on the bleachers once again, and the three judges headed to the stage to announce the winner.

With the Screaming Owls, everyone was feeling confident over the play that they had put on. Lindsey was beaming with happiness as she felt that everyone was happy with her play that she had written.

Over with the Killer Sharks, the vibe was very different. Aidan was comforting Adriana, who was crying, but the whole time, he was smirking at Freddie. Freddie was looking very sad and rejected, and was holding his nose the entire time while Michael and Jay looked concerned.

"Well," Chris started, "Both of your plays were _very _different and unique in their own ways. But in the end, there was only one winner. And that was,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The Killer Sharks play, written by Freddie!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Kyle looked annoyed, while Chef Hatchet just looked irritated by the fact that he hadn't started dinner yet.

"Wait," Freddie said, raising an eyebrow, "We won?"

"Even though the last part obviously wasn't planned," Chris put his hands on his hips, "The judges and I all agreed that it was the best part!"

"I didn't agree," Kyle groaned, "I thought all of you should rot in—"

"Moving on!" Chris exclaimed, "The Sharks have won immunity, and the Owls will vote off one of their very own tonight! So, I'll give you the night to think about it, and then we'll see the loser off!"

* * *

**_Behind the Cabins_**

Clara sighed, and approached Aurora, who was sitting on the picnic table, filing her nails.

"Aurora?" she asked, causing her to alert to attention.

"What is it now?" Aurora asked, looking up. When she noticed that Clara was missing her twin at her hip, she raised an eyebrow, "Where's your other half?"

"That's not important. I need to tell you something,"

The sweet girl let out a deep sigh, and then dropped the contents of her hands onto the picnic table in front of Aurora.

It was Aurora's hairbrush; and it was split in half.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Clara – **"When I borrowed Aurora's hairbrush, I accidentally split it in half by accident," /sighs/ "I hope she won't be too mad at me,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Campfire Ceremony _**

"…and then she flipped the table," Lindsey explained to Ali, "Oh, it was horrible. She started freaking out at Clara,"

Ali rolled her eyes, "What a loser,"

The Screaming Owls were sitting around the campfire pit, waiting for Chris to arrive. Lindsey was explaining the whole situation between Clara and Aurora that she had witnessed the hour earlier to Ali, Paul, and Jesse.

Sara was comforting Clara on the right side of them, while on the left side of them, Aurora sat, still fuming.

"That's horrible," Paul said, chuckling, "So she was the one that was behind the entire thing. Your argument with Aurora could've been avoided if she never would've taken the hairbrush,"

Jesse and Ali's eyes lit up, and they nodded in agreement.

However, Lindsey cocked her head sideways.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Lindsey – **"Wait a minute,"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

Chris finally showed up, and stood behind the podium with a plate full of six marshmallows. Down by the Dock of Shame, the Helicopter of Losers hovered, with Chef Hatchet in the cockpit.

"Welcome Owls, to your first ever campfire ceremony! On this plate," Chris pointed to the plate sitting on the oil drum, "I have six marshmallows. There are seven of you. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk The Dock of Shame, and leave in The Helicopter of Losers, forever!"

"We know the procedure," Aurora snapped, "Now let's get on with it!"

"Sure thing," Chris said with a chuckle, "The votes have been cast. And the campers who are safe are…"

"Lindsey,"

"Jesse,"

"Paul,"

"Sara,"

"Ali,"

The five caught their marshmallows, and Sara let out a yelp when she realized that Clara was in the bottom two with Aurora.

Chris chuckled.

"Trust me, the votes were close! But in the end, someone received more votes. The last marshmallow of the night goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"  
"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aurora,"

Both Clara and Sara's jaws dropped as the proper one received her marshmallow. She popped it in her mouth, and smirked at Clara.

"Don't mess with me," she snapped, chewing the marshmallow.

Chris chuckled at the drama, "Well Clara, it's time to go. Say your good-byes," he thought for a minute, "On second thought, no time for good-byes! Time to go!"

Clara gasped.

"But… but I apologized!" she exclaimed, "And everything!"

"Apologies only work before everything happens," Ali explained, "You kept it a secret too long,"

"It's a stupid hairbrush," Clara snapped, "It was an accident!"

Sara started to cry, "This can't be happening!"

"It is," Chris smiled, "Now seriously, Clara, it's time to go,"

"Shut it," Clara snapped, "I'm not done," she spun on her heels to stare at her team minus Sara, "If you're going to eliminate me after I break a hairbrush, then your all screwed!"

She then proceeded to give them the middle finger, and then stomped off down the Dock of Shame. When she reached the helicopter, she grabbed the rope, and then the helicopter flew off into the night.

"Well then," Chris said, "Clara's gone, meaning that the rest of you are safe,"

"Good riddance," both Aurora and Paul said in unison, and marched off towards the cabins, with Ali, Jesse, and Lindsey following.

Only Sara remained.

"She didn't even say good-bye," Sara said, and then let the tears finally come.

Chris stepped up behind Sara, smiling at the cameras, "Well, folks, this has truly been a dramatic day! Can Freddie fix his messed up friendship with Adriana? Can Sara last without Clara at her side? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on _Total Drama Castaways_!"

* * *

**The Screaming Owls – **Sara, Paul, Lindsey, Jesse, Ali, Aurora

**The Killer Sharks – **Jay, Aidan, Freddie, Adriana, Michael

**Eliminated – **Kyle, Clara

* * *

**A/N – **And now episode 2 is officially over! I do realize that having Aidan and Adriana hook up in the first episode is a bit of a stretch since it's only the fourth chapter, but trust me; it's meant for the storyline. Now, while you wait for episode 3 to begin, feel free to check out my other stories: The Drama House, The Young and the Dramatic: Season One, or even Summer Blondes!

-Reading10


	5. Episode 3, Part 1: Just Ask Lindsey

**Total Drama Castaways**

**Episode 3, Part 1: Just Ask Lindsey**

Chris was standing on The Dock of Shame, smiling at the cameras.

"Last time on _Total Drama Castaways_, our campers discovered the thrills and chills of the show business when they were tasked with writing their own plays to be judged in front of myself, Chef Hatchet, and get this, recently eliminated Kyle!"

The host let out a mad chuckle, and then continued, "In the midst of all of this, the real drama was happening offstage than on! Adriana and Aidan started dating, with Aidan using it as a strategic point, thus breaking poor Freddie into several pieces,"

"So Freddie decided to take action, and wrote a play based on the predicament the Killer Sharks had found them in! And kooky Adriana didn't realize it until the play was half over, causing quite a dramatic meltdown onstage!" Chris continued.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention The Screaming Owls, who actually ended up losing the challenge thanks to Adriana's meltdown onstage? Well, there was drama there too! Believe me! Clara was eventually eliminated after she took Aurora's hair brush, and didn't return it! Some teenagers, if you ask me!"

Chris finally chuckled, and pulled out two different colored bandanas.

"Now today, eleven campers remain, and it's flag time! What does that mean? How will Sara react with Clara gone? And who's going home tonight? Find out today on _Total Drama Castaways_!"

* * *

**_Screaming Owls Cabin – Girls Side _**

"For God's sake, quit it!" Aurora snapped.

It was the middle of the night in the girl's side of the Screaming Owls cabin, and Sara was in the middle of a meltdown, as she wouldn't quit crying.

"I can't! She didn't even say good-bye!" Sara exclaimed, throwing her head underneath her pillow, causing her cries to muffle a bit.

Ali sat up in bed and groaned, "I am not sleeping in here. At least not with her crying like that,"

"Amen," Aurora agreed, and then looked around, "Hey, where'd Lindsey go?"

* * *

**_Killer Sharks Cabin – Girls Side_**

"…and then he thought I would go out with him," Lindsey continued, sitting up cross-legged on her bed. Adriana sat on her bed across the room in the same way.

The two were now discussing Lindsey's love life, and Adriana was merely listening as Lindsey rambled on and on about Jay.

"From what I gather about Jay," Adriana interrupted, "is that he just doesn't really know how to react in situations like this. He did say he was raised on a farm,"

Lindsey sighed, "Well, maybe your right—"

"But then he also did say that he went to public high school,"

"Oh,"

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Lindsey – **"I'm really having a hard time deciding whether or not to give Jay a second chance. I mean, he basically thought we would become a couple on the first day we were here!"

**Adriana – **"If Lindsey wasn't sure about getting into a relationship when we first got here, then it really doesn't make me feel so good about me and Aidan,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Adriana asked, curling up into a ball, and leaning against the wall.

"Shoot," Lindsey said with a weak smile.

Adriana sighed.

"Do you think Freddie meant to hurt me?"

Lindsey's weak smile eventually fell and she sighed, "I sort of knew this was coming," she looked up to Adriana's concerned eyes, "Look, Adriana—"

"You think I was too harsh on Freddie, don't you?" Adriana asked, letting out a deep sigh.

"Well," Lindsey sighed as well, "Yes,"

"That's what I'm beginning to think too," Adriana said, and then looked back to stare at the wall, as if she could see through it to see Freddie sleeping in his bunk on the other side.

* * *

**_Outside Killer Sharks Cabin_**

However, what Adriana thought was just the opposite. Freddie was not sleeping in his bunk; he wasn't even in the cabin at all.

He was outside sitting on the porch, as Aidan had locked him out, without Michael or Jay's knowledge. They had merely thought that Freddie had gone for a walk.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Freddie said with a sigh.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Freddie – **"Looking back, maybe I shouldn't have manipulated the ending," *sighs* "But Aidan doesn't deserve Adriana! I bet he doesn't even like her!"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

**_Killer Sharks Cabin – Boys Side_**

Jay leaned up in bed, and looked around, noticing that Michael was sitting on his bed, reading from his Bible while Aidan said, lifting weights.

"Is Freddie back yet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aidan cocked an eyebrow, and a smirk spread across his face, "Oh, I don't think so. I haven't heard anything outside,"

"OK then," Jay said, getting a weird vibe from the king bee.

Michael perked up, and a smile spread across his face.

"Would anyone wish to recite verses with me?" he asked, pulling two extra Bibles from the drawer next to him.

"Shut it!" both yelled out in unison.

* * *

**_Killer Sharks Cabin – Girls Side _**

"Should I give Freddie another chance?" Adriana asked, sitting up again.

Lindsey sighed, "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't know what to do either," she sighed, "So honestly, my answer is I don't know,"

"But I don't just want to get hurt again,"

"Whatever you decide to do, make sure you follow through with it," Lindsey nodded her head, and then laid down on her bed, "Good night Adriana,"

Adriana was meanwhile lost in a trance, struggling to decide what to do. She looked up, and nodded her head.

"You too," she said with a loud sigh.

* * *

**_Screaming Owls Cabin – Boys Cabin_**

Meanwhile in the boy's side of the Owls cabin, Paul and Jesse slept soundly. With Clara gone, they didn't have to sit up all night listening to the two wonder twins talk about them.

However, something else was just beginning.

A loud wail was soon heard from the girl' cabin, and Paul and Jesse bounced up, and looked at each other, and soon groaned.

"Damn it," they snapped in unison.

* * *

**_Screaming Owls Cabin – Girls Cabin _**

The drama in the girl's side of the Owls cabin had not lessened at all, as Ali and Aurora were groaning, and shooting death glares at Sara who continued to cry.

"Shoot me now," Ali snapped.

Aurora gave the cheerleader a smug look, "I'd love to,"

* * *

**_Mess Hall _**

The next morning, Freddie was the first one in the Mess Hall, looking sad and dejected. In reality, he actually was. He had just gotten his breakfast (some type of oatmeal that Freddie swore he saw a few bugs crawling in) from a smug-looking Chef Hatchet when Adriana stepped into the Mess Hall.

Freddie's eyes widened when he saw my crush, and froze. Adriana did the same, and then she looked away, obviously still hurt.

"I wish I could forgive you," Adriana said, but then walked past Freddie to get her breakfast. Just as she sat down on the opposite end Freddie was sitting at, Jay and Aidan walked into the Mess Hall looking annoyed as Michael followed.

Michael had his Bible in hand, and was reciting verses.

"You guys should really read this verse. It's so inspirational," he said with a smile on his face.

"For God's sake, shut up!" Aidan shouted, and then realized what he said, and smacked his forehead in frustration. When he noticed Adriana sitting alone, looking dejected, he smiled.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said, and then eyed Freddie, and raised his voice, "That jerk giving you trouble?"

Adriana glanced over at Freddie, and shook her head.

"No," she said in a quiet voice.

Freddie let out a deep sigh and then watched as Jay slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey, why'd you disappear last night?" Jay asked, grabbing his spoon, "Aidan said you went for a walk,"

"Oh, that was his story?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow, "Aidan _locked me _outside the cabin last night,"

Jay's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry dude. I didn't realize—"

"It's fine," Freddie said.

He glanced down the table to Adriana, who was chatting with Aidan, and holding Aidan's hand across the table.

Freddie let out a deep sigh, and then started on his breakfast.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Freddie – **"Sure I messed up; but it was only for Adriana's own good. It was just another attempt to get her to realize that Aidan is only using her!" *sighs* "And I don't regret a second of it,"

**Jay – **"Thinking of Freddie and Adriana is really making me think of Lindsey," *sighs*

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

As the Killer Sharks were situated, the Screaming Owls walked in, with Ali and Aurora leading the group. Both were looking exhausted, with Paul and Jesse following behind them, and a teary-eyed Sara in pursuit.

"What happened to you losers?" Aidan snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"Sara wouldn't stop crying, all night," Aurora let out, and then yawned.

Ali yawned too, "I didn't get any sleep last night," she pointed an accusing finger towards Sara, "All because of her,"

"You all voted Clara out!" Sara snapped, "So you deserved it!"

Everybody groaned.

"We're never going to hear the end of that, are we?" Jesse complained as he sat down at the table with breakfast in hand.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Paul – **"I'm not sure if it was a good idea to vote Clara off, or to keep her here so Sara would shut up," *groans* "Then again, if we keep Sara here, then she'll just continue complaining,"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

**_Picnic Tables _**

Adriana was sitting at a table sketching a picture in her notepad, when she looked up. Freddie had just left his cabin with a notebook in his hand.

They caught eyes.

The artist desperately wanted to say something to him, but nothing was leaving her mouth. Freddie let out a deep sigh, and then walked around the cabin and headed into the woods.

"Damn it," Adriana said, sighing.

As she went back to sketching, Lindsey walked past her, walking behind Paul and Aurora who were talking about how annoying Sara was. However, something caught her eyes.

It was _someone_, actually.

It was Jay looking out the window at her.

Lindsey stopped in her tracks, and then turned to see Paul and Aurora continuing to walk away from her. She sighed, and gave Jay one last look.

Then she turned back, and walked towards the two.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Lindsey – **"I didn't come her for a relationship," *sighs* "I came to win,"

**Jay – **"Damn it,"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

**_Woods_**

Freddie sat on a stump, cross-legged, scribbling furiously into her notepad. He muttered under his breath as he wrote.

"_It may be hard to believe_," Freddie sang softly to himself, "_But I love_—"

"…love what?" demanded a voice.

Freddie's jaw dropped as he looked up. Before him stood Aidan, who had a smug look on his face.

"What do _you _want?" he rudely snapped.

"Oh, I think it's more suitable to ask what _you _want," Aidan said, folding his arms, "Although, I already know. And the answers, no,"

Freddie's fists clenched.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Aidan chuckled, "I'm talking about the fact that you want my girlfriend," he said.

"That's grand," Freddie rolled his eyes, "You act as though you actually like her, and care for her,"

"I do," Aidan shot back.

"You and I both know that's a damn straight lie," Freddie snapped, "You're only dating her for two reasons; one, because she's an ally. And two, because you know I'll hate it,"

Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he waved it away, "Believe what you want,"

"I will. And I'll take you down, and expose you for the douchebag that you are," Freddie snapped.

"Try me,"

"You bet I will,"

Suddenly, Chris's voice blared across the loudspeakers throughout the campsite.

"Campers…!" Chris exclaimed, "Please report to the campgrounds! It's challenge time!"

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry for the long wait everybody! I was really busy working on The Young and the Dramatic: Season Two and The Bold and the Famous, with school on top of that. Speaking of the latter story, the next two chapters should be released at some point this week. I've been continually bombarded with homework, and I haven't been able to write. Once I settle into my groove of the year, it shall continue hopefully.

-Reading10


	6. Episode 3, Part 2: Capture My Heart

**Total Drama Castaways**

**Day 3, Part 2: Capture My Heart **

The eleven remaining contestants met in the main campgrounds, standing with their teams in front of Chris who wore a smirk on his face.

"You all seem happy," the host commented as he noticed the glum faces of several campers.

"Go to—"Ali started, but Chris interrupted her.

"As I was saying, it's challenge time!" Chris threw his hands in the air, "And boy do we have a good one picked out for you guys today!"

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Paul – **"When Chris gets _that _excited about a challenge, you know it isn't good,"

**Aurora – **"Great; what horrible way has Chris thought of now to torture us?"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

"It's the classic game of capture the flag," Chris put his hands on his hips, smiling at the campers.

Paul and Auroras' jaws dropped.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Paul – **"Not even Chris can mess up a game of capture the flag,"

**Aurora – **"I stand corrected; we're being tortured!"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"Here's how it will work," Chris said, and Chef Hatchet wheeled a television screen with a color-coded map of the entire island. Chris extended a pointer, and referenced towards the screen, "The entire island will be divided into two parts,"

"The Sharks get the west side, and the Owls get the east side," Chris explained, "Each side will be given a flag to hide,"

Chef Hatchet produced two flags (one red and one green), and handed them to their respective teams.

"Each side will need to hide a flag on their side of the island. It will have to be in sight, and not totally buried if you choose to bury it," Chris stated.

"Piece of cake," Aidan snapped his fingers, "The Sharks are gonna own this,"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"He just jinxed us," he muttered to Jay, who nodded in agreement.

"Not exactly, dear Aidan," Chris chuckled, and pulled a paintball gun out, and aimed it at Aidan, "Every camper will be armed with paintball guns. Instead of tagging people when they get onto your side, you'll have to shoot them. The moment a camper is shot, they'll be eliminated from the challenge,"

"Great," Ali crossed her arms, "When do we start?"

"Now," Chris said, "Once you get to your bases, divide your team into offence and defense. You'll need both in orders to win the challenge. GO!"

The teams rushed off to their bases, leaving a grinning Chris and Chef Hatchet.

"I love my job," Chris said, and walked off with the cook.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Freddie – **"As if Aidan jinxing our team wasn't enough," *sighs* "Our team is sort of in chaos now. Aidan is being a jackass. I'm not even sure where Adriana and I stand anymore. Michael," *rolls his eyes* "I'm not even going to go there. Let's just say Jay is sort of the only normal one,"

**Adriana - ***sighs*

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_The Killer Sharks – Base _**

The Sharks advanced towards their fort which consisted of a newly constructed tent with large wooden log walls surrounding it.

"Our guns should be around here," Jay noted, and left to go into the tent. When he came back out, he was carrying the crate filled with five paintball guns.

"Perfect," Aidan said, snatching his up, "Now here's the game plan—"

"Wait a minute," Freddie snapped, putting his hands on his hips, "Who said anything about you being captain?"

Aidan snickered.

"I just did," Aidan said, "Now you three idiots are defense. Hide the flag," he threw the flag to Michael, who caught it. Aidan pulled Adriana close, seeing Freddie's disgusted reaction, "My girl and I will look for the Owl's flag,"

Adriana noticed Freddie's reaction as well, and let out a shrill sigh, leaving Aidan's side to grab her paintball gun. On her way, she muttered "sorry" in Freddie's direction.

Freddie sighed, and grabbed the flag from Michael.

"Fine," he snapped at Aidan, "Get out of here then,"

As the couple left, Freddie turned around to Jay and Michael and let out a loud groan.

"That jackass makes my blood boil! I cannot stand him!" Freddie shouted a bit too loudly.

Outside the fort, Aidan heard Freddie's outburst. A smile crept across his face as he and Adriana walked further away.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Adriana – **"I know Freddie and Aidan aren't exactly friends, but both of them need to knock it off. Just so we can win the challenge," *sighs*

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Screaming Owls – Base _**

"I call defense," Ali immediately said as the Owls made it to their base, identical to the one the Sharks had.

"Good," Aurora smirked, "Because that's the only thing you're good for,"

Lindsey let out a deep sigh, "Well, it's good to see that they're awake," she said, and turned to the remaining team members (Paul, Jesse, and Sara), "How about Jesse and I stay on defense, and everybody else stay on offense,"

"Sounds good to me," Ali snorted, "The less time I have to see that, the better," she pointed towards Aurora. Before the proper one could strangle Ali, Lindsey threw a paintball gun into her hands, and pushed her out of the fort, along with Paul and Sara.

"Alright then," Lindsey smiled, "Who wants to hide the flag?"

* * *

**_Aidan and Adriana _**

"Do you think you can try being nice to Freddie?" Adriana asked as the two walked side by side, holding hands in the woods.

Aidan groaned.

"Look, babe," Aidan said, "That freak is a loser. He just wants to be accepted by you because he has a huge crush on you!"

Adriana blushed, "Yeah, I know,"

"Huh?" Aidan asked, looking over at Adriana, "Do you like the fact that the freak has a crush on you?"

"Wait?" Adriana blinked, "No! I just don't want you two fighting. There are only five of us. If we lose tonight, there's going to be four left. We need to all stick together,"

"The only person I want to stick with is you," Aidan said, bringing Adriana close to him. His girlfriend giggled, and the two embraced.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Aidan – **"Do I feel bad about playing Adriana?" *raises an eyebrow* "Nah,"

**_End Confessional _**

* * *

**_The Killer Sharks – Base _**

"I hid it," Michael said, hastily returning from the outside of the fort.

Freddie smirked, "Let's hope you hid it well. Chris should be coming on soon—"

As if on cue, Chris's voice erupted across the campgrounds, "Alright campers; let the capturing of the flag begin!"

"Michael, go back and guard the flag where you hid it," Jay ordered, and looked over to Freddie "C'mon. Let's search the grounds,"

As Freddie and Jay walked off, Michael pulled out a Bible.

"Are you sure you don't want to say a prayer first?" Michael asked.

"No!" Jay and Freddie screamed in unison.

* * *

**_Ali, Jesse, Lindsey_**

"Ali," Lindsey started, "Can I ask you a question?"

The independent one was walking with Ali and Jesse on their side of the island after hiding the green flag in its location. They were heading back to their fort while they assumed Aurora, Paul, and Sara were heading in the opposite direction towards the other side of the island.

Ali looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Shoot kid," she grumbled.

"What do you think of Jay?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh," Ali said, "Well, he seems nice and all. But he's a bit too country for me—"her eyes widened, "Wait a minute; you can't be seriously thinking about him, are you?"

Lindsey chuckled nervously, "What? Nah; no way!" she waved it away all too quickly, causing Ali to raise an eyebrow.

"He's on the other team," Ali said, and shook her head in disapproval, "If the other team members find out about the fact that you two have a thing—"

"I never said that we did," Lindsey interrupted, "I just—"

"You'd really be screwed," Ali finished, and smirked.

Lindsey's eyes widened, "Please don't tell anyone, Ali. I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"Are you kidding me?" Ali's eyes widened as well in shock, "You think _I'd _tell on you. Yeah right," she said, "I love a little forbidden romance every now and then,"

"Good," Lindsey smiled, "Thank you,"

Suddenly, Jesse's voice erupted from further ahead.

"Girls; hate to break it to you, but we've got company!" his voice erupted.

* * *

**_Aurora, Sara, Paul_**

As the three headed into the Sharks' territory, Sara continually complained about the fact that Clara had been eliminated the night before, leaving Paul and Aurora to become utterly annoyed.

"I'm having a hard time deciding which is worse," Paul leaned over to Aurora, "Having _both_ of them here, or just _one_,"

Aurora nodded in agreement, and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

_CRACK_.

Aurora leaned over to Paul, and whispered in a soft voice, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a tree branch snapping,"

Paul nodded ever so slowly, and turned around to see that Sara was continuing to yap.

"Shut up!" Paul hissed at her, but Sara did the exact opposite. She got louder, causing Aurora and Paul to become annoyed, and frightened at the same time.

"Ditch her," Aurora ordered, and the two ran off, further into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Sara shouted after them, "We're supposed to be looking for the flag!"

As if on cue, Sara was shot in the stomach with a paintball. Jay and Freddie stepped out from behind a tree, and watched as Sara fell to the ground.

"Good shot," Freddie complimented the hick.

"I try," Jay smirked, "Now let's go find the other people,"

"Darn it," Sara grumbled as she stood up, and left for the Mess Hall.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Paul – **"Was it a bad thing for the team to abandon Sara?" *shrugs* "Probably; was it a good thing for Aurora and me to do it?" *nods his head*

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Freddie and Jay_**

After taking down Sara, the two walked through the woods, in search of Aurora and Paul.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jay asked, looking over at the hopeless romantic.

"Shoot, bro," Freddie smirked, looking around as if Aurora or Paul or both would pop out from behind a tree.

"What do you think of Lindsey?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" he looked back over at the hick, and a knowing smile spread across his face, "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Jay raised an eyebrow, "Nah—"

"Jay, are you really going to justify that? It's already bad enough that you're always looking at her," Freddie folded his arms.

Jay scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "You saw that?"

"Everybody knows that there is chemistry between you two," Freddie said, "But that's it. Nobody knows that you guys actually act on it—"

"We don't!" Jay snapped.

"But if you did," Freddie taunted, "Then it would be really bad, not just because it could easily be qualified as an alliance, but the fact that you guys are from different teams,"

"I know," Jay sighed.

The two were quiet for a minute before Freddie broke the silence.

"But just know," Freddie said, "Since we're friends and all, this will stay between us. None of this is gonna be told to anyone,"

"And,"

He leaned in closer to Jay, "I think you guys would make a really cute couple,"

Jay could only smirk.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Jay – **"Maybe talking to Freddie did help," *sighs* "Then again, advice coming from a guy who's managed to tick off his crush time and time again doesn't really mean much,"

**Freddie - ***sighs*

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Ali, Jesse, Lindsey _**

"How the heck did they get over here that quickly?" Ali shouted over the roar of paintballs whirring past them. She along with Jesse and Lindsey were currently ducking behind trees as Aidan and Adriana shot towards them.

"Who knows?" Jesse shouted back, and took a shot towards the two.

Adriana let out a shriek, and Ali looked over the tree to realize she had been shot.

"It's OK," she heard Aidan say, "I'll take care of them,"

The three teens turned around to confront Aidan as Adriana walked off towards the Mess Hall. They raised their guns to a smirking Aidan, and shot.

Aidan ducked behind a bush, and as he did so, he shot two good shots, taking out Ali and Lindsey.

"Darn it!" Lindsey and Ali shrieked in unison.

Jesse realized Aidans' closeness to the flag, and disappeared behind a tree, hoping to come up with a plan to stop the king bee.

* * *

**_Aurora and Paul_**

The two peered over a bush, and saw Michael standing in a clearing, holding his Bible.

"Please tell me that he's not praying during the challenge," Paul groaned, looking over to Aurora.

"I believe so," Aurora rolled her eyes, "Go figure,"

Paul easily held up his gun, and shot Michael in the back, causing him to drop his Bible on the ground.

"Oh Glory," Michael exclaimed, realizing that the paint had splattered onto the Bible. He bent down, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Wimp," Paul rolled his eyes, and stood up, from behind the bush, "Lose it!"

Saddened, Michael grabbed his Bible, and walked off.

"Now," Aurora said once the extremist was out of sight, "We need to find the flag before anybody else notices us,"

"Too late," Paul's concerned voice came.

Aurora turned around to see a smirking Jay and Freddie appearing from the trees.

"Damn it," the proper one muttered, "RUN!"

* * *

**_Mess Hall_**

The door swung open and Michael walked in, holding his paint splattered Bible.

"I can't believe they did that to me!" Michael exclaimed.

Adriana stood up, looking confused, "You're out?" she looked around, "That means it's up to Jay and Freddie to defend the flag," She turned to the extremist and raised an eyebrow, "By the way, where _did _you hide the flag?"

* * *

**_Aidan and Jesse _**

Aidan rushed up the cliff, and then slowed his pace. He looked over his shoulder to see Jesse rushing up towards him. The king bee turned around, and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

The flag was sitting at the very tip of the cliff, looking over the water.

* * *

**_Freddie, Jay, Aurora, and Paul_**

"Prepare to go down," Freddie smirked.

"Ditto," Paul winked, smirking as well.

Jay and Freddie were circling Aurora and Paul in the woods. Both were holding their guns, aiming towards each other.

Suddenly, the guns went off, shooting towards each other.

* * *

**_Aidan and Jesse _**

Aidan dove for the flag just as Jesse reached the top of the cliff. Jesse aimed his gun to Aidan just as he grabbed the flag, and held it in the air.

However, before anyone could react, the loudspeaker croaked to life.

"Attention campers! The challenge is over!" Chris said, "Report to the campgrounds!"

But, Jesse had already shot the paintball gun, and Aidan fell backwards off the 1,000 foot high cliff into the shark-infested waters with the flag in hand.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Aidan - ***groans* "I'm going to kill Jesse,"

**Aurora - ***eyes widened* "So all of our guns went off, and we all got shot. We thought that was the reason the challenge ended, but when we got to the campgrounds, we realized that wasn't the case,"

**Paul - ***looks at himself in a mirror* "I could work this paint look,"

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Campgrounds_**

The Sharks and Owls formed their groups in front of a smirking Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. They were all standing in between the cabins in the main campgrounds.

"Who won?" Freddie broke the silence, "Which team won the flag?"

"No one," Chris responded, causing several gasps to break apart in the groups.

"Then why is the challenge over?" someone asked.

Chris smirked, and shook his head as he spoke, "Someone placed the flag in an impossible location to be found. Actually, we're not even sure this person realized what they were doing,"

"Our flag was in plain sight," Lindsey said, "We hid it at the top of the cliff,"

"Trust me," Aidan growled, sopping wet, "I know,"

Lindsey cocked her head to the side, "Then that means…"her eyes widened as she, and everyone else turned to look at the Sharks' team, especially Michael, who was cowering in fear.

"You little—"Aidan lunged for Michael, but Jay stood in front of the extremist, giving Adriana time to hold him back.

The hick turned around, glaring at Michael.

"What did you do with the flag?" Jay asked.

Michael chuckled nervously as he held out his Bible. He opened it up to reveal the flag inside the pages.

"I guess I sort of got occupied praying and such—"

"**You**—"Aidan shrieked, but was cut off by Chris.

"This means that the Screaming Owls win by default, and the Killer Sharks will be voting one of their own off tonight," Chris said, "Then again, do we even need to wait for the elimination ceremony?"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked, turning to Chris.

"Quite obviously, you all have your minds made up," Chris lifted his hands in the air, "So Sharks, go vote, and everyone meet at the campfire pit in ten,"

He smirked and rubbed his hands.

"This is gonna be a good one," he said.

* * *

**_Confessional Camera _**

**Aidan – **"Michael," *glares*

**Michael - ***chuckles nervously* "I don't feel so good about tonight. But anyway, I think the devil is possessed in Aidan. I vote for him,"

**Freddie - ***raises an eyebrow*

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**_Campfire Ceremony_**

Chef Hatchet emerged from the Mess Hall with the plate full of four marshmallows. He handed them to Chris, who in turn smirked at the crowd of campers before him. The Sharks' sat on the stumps while the Owls' gathered around them. The Helicopter of Losers hovered down by the Dock of Shame.

"Alright campers," Chris said, "The votes have been cast," he looked down at the marshmallows, and threw the plate over his shoulder, pelting Chef Hatchet.

"Since the marshmallows will just spoil our dinner," the host referenced to the fact that it was still pure daylight outside, "I'll just announce who's leaving today,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "The camper who is leaving tonight is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"—"

Aidan groaned and rolled his eyes, "Do we really even have to do this? We all know that we all voted for Michael,"

The extremist whimpered and stood up.

"It's OK," Michael said, "You don't have to announce it. I dishonored my team," he walked down the Dock of Shame, leaving a speechless Chris McLean.

"Wait!" Chris exclaimed, trying to rush down the dock after him, "You—"

The host stopped himself, and a smirk spread across his face as he turned back to the other campers. The helicopter soon left with Michael aboard, signaling his elimination.

"Alright then," Chris said, "There are now ten contestants left in the game, meaning nine more challenges to go until the finale!"

"Thank you for doing the simple math of a 1st grader," Ali rolled her eyes, "Now can we have some dinner?"

Chef Hatchet chuckled, "I've never seen anyone so excited over dinner cooked by me before,"

As the campers walked off to the Mess Hall, a smirking Chris McLean remained. He turned towards the cameras, and nodded his head.

"Three campers down, nine more to go until our winner is crowned!" Chris exclaimed, "Who will fall next? Which dramatic storyline will be continued next? Find out next time on _Total Drama Castaways_!"

* * *

**_Chris's Trailer _**

Sometime later that night, Chris sat in his trailer, watching the voting confessionals from that night.

* * *

**_Voting Confessionals _**

**Aidan – **"Michael," *glares*

**Michael - ***chuckles nervously* "I don't feel so good about tonight. But anyway, I think the devil is possessed in Aidan. I vote for him,"

**Adriana – **"I normally don't like voting for other people, but," *sighs* "Michael screwed up today, and that's who I'm voting for,"

…

**Jay and Freddie – Freddie – **"So Jay and I talked it over,"

**Jay – **"And we decided that while Michael really screwed up today,"

**Freddie – **"There's somebody else who deserves to go home more than him,"

**Jay and Freddie – **"We vote for Aidan," *smirks*

**_End Voting Confessionals_**

* * *

A wide smirk spread across the hosts' face as he watched them.

"Yeah right," Chris rolled his eyes, "Like I was going to tell them that Aidan was supposed to be eliminated. See ya Michael!"

The host tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he turned on the live feeds of the campers.

* * *

**The Screaming Owls – **Sara, Paul, Lindsey, Jesse, Ali, Aurora

**The Killer Sharks – **Jay, Aidan, Freddie, Adriana

**Eliminated – **Kyle, Clara, Michael

* * *

**A/N – **I'm really getting back into writing this story! Episode 3 is officially wrapped, and the one has a returning challenge from season one. You'll enjoy it nonetheless; I never really enjoyed writing for Michael, as he was always intended to go early. Anyway, feel free to check out my other stories until this one is updated!

-Reading10


End file.
